Isa Lady Love
by romistew
Summary: Translation. The most beautiful lady before his eyes. Paying for her wasn't enough to have her. If Edward Cullen wouldn't have fallen in love with her, everything would be easier. Full Summary inside


Disclaimer: Twilight and all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is originally from ReginaPattz (the link can be found on my profile) I'm just translating it. No copyright infrigement is intended

Warning: Rated M for Lemons, language and violence.

Isa Lady Love

The most beautiful lady before his eyes, in the oldest trade in history. Paying for her wasn't enough to have her, and it was even worse if he had to fight against her sexual choice. If Edward Cullen would have heard the phrase "don't ever fall in love with a slut", everything would be easier.

**1 - Ruby**

I hurried into the building, with my four inches heels on. Shit! I had overslept in that fucking pigsty, I probably looked horrible, my make-up was all messed up and I barely had time to get up because my stupid cellphone was uncharged. I put on my sunglasses, went up into the elevator and pressed the button for the 26 floor, while looking on my beautiful golden diamond watch to see what the time was. 10:38, great, my timetable was totally screwed, I had a date at 11 and I hardly arrived to the office; it takes me two hours more to get ready for that date and I've even had gone to see Aro. The elevator stopped on the fifteenth floor in which three more people went on. I smiled when I realized that the stupid man who worked on the management of the publicity company was one of them. He didn't even notice me, and when the elevator stopped again, all of the people went out, leaving me alone with him. I hid my face while I smiled, that boy was really lucky, it wasn't enough for him to follow me all the time that fate had to put us together everywhere. I cleared my throat and he turned around, looked at me from head to toes until he stopped to look my face. God! I wasn't in my better days but I'm sure that even with a bag in my head I would look beautiful to him. A big smile was plastered in his face and I flirtatiously got close to him.

-Do you realize that fate wants us to be together? – said the asshole while he took me by the waist and put me against the wall. I placed my arms around his shoulders and smiled stupidly at the things he said.

-Fate and I will have a little talk; he's a jerk who doesn't understand a no for an answer. - I drew his face with my finger until I reached his lips. He wasn't bad, but he definitely wasn't my type. Dark, wavy hair, olive skin, brown eyes; nothing special, and oh yes! I forgot! A big fucking nose in the middle of his face.

He sucked my forefinger, while tickling me with the tip of his tongue. I quickly put them out before he jumped up and ate me alive.

-When are you going to understand that we belong together? –He dangerously came close to my lips and stopped a few inches apart.

-When I'd like to enjoy a good dick I'll call you. - In your dreams! I'd rather fuck a cucumber first. Drawing the spot between his eyebrows I stopped in his nose. My words made some effect on him because he slowly moved against the elevator's wall and crashed his hips with mine, making me notice his bulge. And once again I didn't noticed any effect in me; I was as dry as a dessert. Disgusted, I gently pushed him away with a smile on my face. I looked into my right and I found out that I was two floors away from my destination. It was so annoying dealing with this asshole.

-If you'll let me be with you just for one night, you'll change your mind I assure you. When are you going to give me the honor? - His words bothered me, I was sick of hearing this bullshit. Why the hell did they think they had the gift of making me change my preference? I pushed him away to go out the elevator and he took me from my hips to turn me around again. I held his face between my hands, while standing in my tiptoes to approach his lips and lick them.

-I will never, ever… did you hear me? NEVER like men, especially if they're like you. - His eyes went wide open and his face change with horror at the same time he wiped the saliva of his lips with his hand. I left him inside while looking at him with a straight face and exaggeratedly swaying my hips. It was the first time he saw me upset, until now I've always tolerated him and let him kissed me several times in the elevator, but I was fed up, so fed up of hearing the same shit from every man.

I took off my heels and walked to Aro's office to hear his insults. Jane saw me from her spot with horror, put the phone down and said…

-Be…

-Don't even say a word, I know, I know. – Hurrying my step, I reached the end of the hallway and turned to the left where my "boss" huge office was. When I got at the front of the big wooden door, I took a second to fix my hair and clothes, I couldn't get myself better so I took a deep breath and got in.

Aro was sitting in his chair talking on the cellphone, when the door closed behind my back; he turned around to see me standing in front of his desk, with my messy look and heels in hand. With a surprising look, he inspected me from head to toes. I took a seat in front of him.

-I'll call you later; something came up… ok thanks… bye honey.- leaving his phone on the desk, he clasped his hands and looked at me with hate.

-Speak. - said with authority.

-That fucking skank didn't take me to the hotel you said we were going, we went to a pigsty full of drunken people, I called you and you didn't answer me! .- I screamed while standing up.

-Don't you dare yell at me Isabella. - He snorted and picked up his coffee.

-You told me another thing Aro. That fucking whore took me to that fucking dump, made me fucked her a thousand times and I called you. I CALLED YOU AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME! -Desperately I walked around the office getting all worked up to make it more dramatically.

-Keep your voice down Isabella. – He touched the bridge of his nose with his face hidden between his shoulders.

-How do you think I feel? You left me on my own, with that old skank who changed all the plans, I was so desperate and you didn't show up. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? Do you know what could've happened to me? The place was full of drunken men and that bastard almost forced me to have a threesome with one of those sons of a bitches. – Good, I was exaggerating, but I had to make up the story to make it worse.

-What? – He looked at me with surprise.

- Yes, Aro do you know what those men could have done to me? You know… you know that…- I took off my sunglasses and throw them onto the desk, my lips started to tremble and my eyes to watering.

-That fucking bitch! – he screamed and slammed his fist on the table. I ran next to him.

-I was scared, so scared Aro, please I don't want to be with her anymore, please. – I threw myself on his lap while my legs tangled on his hips; I tangled my arms on his shoulders, hid my face in his neck, and started to cry like a little girl.

-Shh, shh beautiful, I promise you that she's never going to touch you again. – I wiped my tears to look at him into those gorgeous honey eyes, and a kind smile. Putting my hands in his face, I placed a small kiss on his lips. He loved when I did those kind of things, and well, I didn't care. With a quick shift, he took me by the hips and sat me on the desk.

-My little girl, look at you. Tell me more, what happened after that? – his hands caressed my arms and waist, hips and legs, I spread them out to give him the access he wanted.

-We fucked a couple of times, and she made me put something weird, like… - his hands lifted my dress and I spread my legs so he could notice me. – … A… tunic… - he looked at my bare crotch, and raised an eyebrow while I lay on his desk. – Then she penetrated me. – He started to play with my folds. I knew that I was Aro's most valuable sexual possession but his obsession with my body was something that always amazed me. Licking his lips, he continued playing with my vagina. – …mmm… those toys. Ah! … Keep going… - I lift my legs to give him a better view while I was twisting on the desk. Shutting my eyes together I threw my head back, my hands in fist and my breath began to fail when I felt Aro's fingers entering me. I moistened my lips several times, the air drying them more and more. Aro was the only man in the world who was able to turn me on. I moaned loudly as I felt two fingers entering me completely.

-Ohh Bella… Scream gorgeous… - He inserted his finger in my mouth, I bit them lightly; the rhythm was increasing and my moans became louder and louder.

I knew that Aro was going to increase the thrusts, so I relaxed my muscles. My vagina drove him mad. Spreading my legs wider I could watch his fingers moving in and out my body.

-Yes… ohhh… ohhh… - My moans became even louder. Aro was watching me with a silent implore drew on his face. He wanted something more, but there was no way I was going to give it to him.

-More… please… Faster… ohhhh – The thrusts became harder and I felt my walls burn. I tried to relax, but I knew he loved watching me in pain. - … Aro… Aro, baby… you're… AHHH… you're hurting me babe. – Trying to slow the thrusts, I put my hand in my crotch, feeling like I was going to tear my inside up from such hard movements. That altered him a lot more, and increased the pressure even more. A third finger joined the other two, and he pushed me into the center of the desk.

-Ahhhh… ahhh god… ohhh…Baby… - Seeing the pleading in his eyes I pushed his head closer to my vagina. With no hesitation he desperately started to lick my clit, while his fingers kept going in and out my body with no mercy.

-God… please… AHH... AHH… AHH. – Shit! That son of a bitch knew how to do it. His tongue was moving between my folds and I couldn't stop screaming. Besides women, Aro was the only person able to give me oral sex, and a really good one. –Baby… please… AHH! … AHH! … AHHHH… - a knowing pain and burning started to feel in my vagina, but telling Aro about my hurt always caused him an opposite effect. He licked the zone tenderly and my body started to tremble.

-Oh please! ... Now! OHHH! – God! He was still playing with me even though I was twisting myself with pleasure. With a smile formed on his lips he quickly went back to caress my clit. Oh God! He was killing me. I was so wet with the three fingers inside me when the pleasure whirl started to grow on my belly and I started to shake vigorously until I left myself fall on the desk and holding Aro's hair I drown myself in pleasure.

-Baby! … NOW! … AHHH! … AHHHH! - I screamed out loud in his office. All those bitches out there have to know that I was his favorite. – OHHHH GOD! Arooooo! … AHHH! …. AHHHH! AHHHHH! … - My muscles began to tight and I was immersed in an amazing orgasm. I hold onto Aro's hair while he took his fingers from my inside and started to lick all my fluids. I relaxed on the table. His tongue still was still licking me sweetly and I started to feel some tickles between my folds.

-Mmmm… - I moved a little to see him in that position. –Aro… - Even though it turns him so much, it made me uncomfortable that he took so much time licking me. –Baby… enough! – I told him moving his face away from my parts and getting him closer to me.

-Mmmm… Isabella, you're so gorgeous. – I smiled at his words, they were always the same. I hadn't notice before that his dick was flaccid and leaking outside his pants. Oral sex overshadowed everything around me. I moved out the desk to fix my clothes. Agh, I was completely wet, thighs and crotch. Aro was watching me funny while I lifted my dress up to dry my skin faster.

-Don't make fun of me, you should clean yourself too. – I frowned, pointing him with my index finger.

-Ok, so before I'll take a shower and change my suit tell me what happened with Juliette. –

-I already told you everything. I don't want to see that fucking whore ever again. – I threw myself onto a big couch and rest my legs in its back.

- That whore paid a lot of money for you, you know? -

-How much? I accommodate better to see him.

-A lot of money Isabella, a lot. –

-More than the actress that hired me for a week? –

-Not as much as her, but closely. – I threw myself again in the couch and started to laugh.

-It seems that I'm your new lucky charm, or your gold mine, right? – I laugh louder.

-You might be right, but I'm still your boss and I won't let you free easily. – He chuckled.

-Will you stop treating me like a little girl? – I huffed crossing my legs on the couch.

-I will when you stop acting like one. –

-I'm not. –

-We'll see what the future holds when you turn 21. – He mocked while drinking his coffee.

I stood up and sat on his lap, throwing my hands around his neck.

-Will you let me chose my clients? – I asked with my best good girl voice. I stroked the nape of his neck while he touched mi legs and my crotch.

-Not for the moment, now tell me, where have you been? Why were you late? – At that moment I remembered. The appointment! Dammit I had forgotten!

-Shit! The date Aro, my eleven o'clock appointment! What time is it? I looked at my watch and it was 11:45. Fuck!

-She cancelled. –

-What? – I stopped my track.

-Yesterday Jane got a call from Lady Jane – he mocked, emphasizing the LADY part.

-Iugh! Lady? Why the hell do you let me being hired by old women? I'm sick of them, find women of my age.

-Isabella those ladies are the richest, they pay your apartment bills. And don't be rude. I hate when you speak with that vocabulary. Besides, they don't even reach the 50's. Why the hell are you complaining?

-Aro, you're used to lick this – pointing at my crotch – young, delicate, wet – he smiled – you don't know how disgusting is to lick those old pussies.

-You love it anyways. – He stood up next to me.

-I'M 20 YEARS OLD! I want to fuck someone of my age! – I screamed. His hands caught my waist, one of them my chin, and he started to kiss me slowly. His tongue found mine while I was enjoying of his hands caressing my ass. But quickly he moved away from me.

-Don't you ever yell at me again Isabella or I'll leave you on the street no matter how much you cry.

-No, no, no! Don't do that! – I started to kiss him again.

-Tell me where have you been Isabella. – I walked slowly around the office.

-In that filthy pigsty, I overslept, and when I woke up it was 10 am and I was alone. That stupid left me a thousand dollars in an envelope. A thousand dollars? Bitch! – I huffed.

-Ok. You have two appointments today and I want you to be flawless. –

- Who are they? I asked following to his couch.

-One of them is Agatha Bilson, she's 29 years old, single, a businesswoman … -

-A businesswoman owner from? –

-Let me finish, don't be impatient. – I rolled my eyes and sat in his lap again.

-Fashion industry. And you have a date with her in the Mondrian Hotel.

-Good, she has money. That's in West Hollywood right? – He nodded – And who's my second appointment? – I played with his tie for a moment and he smiled.

-Rose. – Jumping I squealed. I missed my Rose so much. She was one of my regular clients and my favorite. You could say that we were a couple. Rose was an important publicist of LA, with several job offers all around the world. But there was something that kept her from taking those jobs, and that something was… me. She was crazy about me, and I, well, I like her more than the others, but there was no way I was going to fall in love with her, my client. It's been two weeks since I saw her, she was on a business trip, working on a new project, and I was so proud and happy for her. But I missed her a lot, I needed to feel her and touch her.

-Oh, Aro. I missed her so much! Thank you for let me see her again! – He wasn't very happy with my feelings towards her, always telling me that I couldn't fall in love with a client, and of course I knew that. I've never been involved with someone more than in bed, but Rose was more than just sex, she understood me and wanted me, and let me knew that in the most romantic and passionate ways. I couldn't stop thinking that maybe I was in love with her, but I'd never tell that to anyone. Not even her.

-I have a surprise for you. – He stood up, went to the big Rembrandt painting hanging in the middle of the office, he put the password in the keyboard next to it. He was going to open the safe box. What thing was kept in there for me? I stood up on my tiptoes to see better; he was searching for something. When he found it, he closed the painting and turned around with a blue velvet box.

-From now on Isabella Marie Swan – raising my eyebrows when I heard my full name – Isa Lady Love, my beautiful young lady – smiling at the nickname I had chosen when I started to work for as an escort for Aro's business. - …you are going to be my most important diamond, and for that you have the honor of using one of my jewelry pieces. – Opening the box he showed me its content and I was left agape.

-A beautiful red dress is waiting for you in your apartment, and to match it…- he took the necklace and put it in front of me. – This beautiful diamond. Do you know its name?

-Ruby – I said stupidly looking at the diamond.

Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think and send a review!

A huge thank you to Regina for letting me translate this wonderful story and to Noris for helping me! Love you 3


End file.
